Magic the Gathering: A Player's Story
by Star Holder Commander
Summary: In a world unlike our own, there are many who play and use a powerful game. If you are one of the lucky people who gets to experience this world then you are already too deep. However if you have the will, you can use it and you can enter Magic the Gathering.


In a world unlike our own, there are many who play and use a powerful game. If you are one of the lucky people who gets to experience this world then you are already too deep. However if you have the will, you can use it and you can enter Magic the Gathering.

Magic the Gathering: A Player's Story

Chapter Title: The Beginning

Writer: Star Holder Commander

Disclaimer: All known art is dedicated to the artist who drew it. I am sorry if I make a descriptive mistake. All known cards are owned by The Wizards of the Coast. However the concept of the shape and size of the world is mine along with my own character and possible made up cards.

SHC: I'm back with another try.

Vampire Nighthawk (2/3 for 1BB): Nice to see you again. Can you explain that blurb next to my name?

SHC: Of course I will be explaining that. Whenever I name a spell or creature I will place its attack/toughness and how much it costs next to it.

Vampire Nighthawk: So what letters will you use for colors considering that Blue and Black have the first same letter?

SHC: I was getting to that. B is Black, R is Red, U is Blue, W is White, and G is Green.

Vampire Nighthawk: Now when will I enter the story?

SHC: Sheesh. So pushy. You might never get in at this rate. However you might be on the field of play during the beginning of this tale. Now on to it.

MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG

It was the finals of a Magic the Gathering small town tournament. On the opponent's side of the field was a collection of White creatures, many of them tokens of the Cat (2/2) variety. My opponent had brought out Ajani, Caller of the Pride (Planeswalker, 1WW) and had found a way to use his -8 ability twice giving him 17 Cat tokens. He also had 10 Plains out on his field. Now my Opponent has 5 life left while I am at 1 life and in this standard tournament it is not a good thing to be low on life.

(A/N: I will not be using regulation data for this. There are no ban or limited lists in my Magic the Gathering world and thus that will be the way it is in the whole of this story.)

I need to introduce myself. My name is James. I am 25 years of age and have many interests. However my life right now has been taken over by Magic the Gathering.

Now that that is over, I had nothing on my field but 3 Swamps, 2 Mountains, 2 Islands, and an Amulet of Ability (Artifact, 5, Effect: All creatures on your side of the field have haste.) It was nice having my amulet and all of the lands but I needed more. I needed something that could give me a chance. I had no hand and had been top decking for the past 5 turns. I had been playing lands during these past 5 turns and that was it.

"My draw now," I said with a frown.

"HAHA," my opponent Marie laughed. "You are top decking, there is nothing you can do."

Marie continued laughing but I saw from my draw that I was going to get the last laugh.

"Think again," I said with a grin. "I never thought my legendary friend would show up."

I had drawn Legendary Creature Hope Dragon Rodrick (?/?, BBBRRUU, Trample, Flying, Effect: Hope Dragon Rodrick's attack and Toughness are equal to the number of creatures on the opponents side of the field. ).

"The best part of this is that I have just enough to summon this great friend of mine out," I added with a grin.

Marie stopped laughing and just looked at me saying, "Your nuts, nothing can save you . . ."

"Nothing but this," I said as I turned my card around to show her. "I now tap all of my Swamps, Mountains and Islands and summon out Legendary Creature Hope Dragon Rodrick (17/17)."

Marie just looked awestruck, "No . . . No. . . You must have cheated. There is no way you could have won against me."

The judge came over and looked at my card and my deck list for the tournament.

"This card is on his list," the Judge said. "It is a legal play."

He placed my card back down and then said, "Obviously you are going to swing with him since you have the Amulet of Ability on your field."

"Yes, I Swing Hope Dragon Rodrick for 17," I said quietly.

The judge smiled and said, "This battle is over. Since Hope Dragon Rodrick has flying and thus cannot be blocked, the Winner is James Walker."

Several hours later I was at home going through my deck. It had served me well. Little did I know that I would be going on an adventure that would change my life!

MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG MTG

Vampire Nighthawk: You made up two of those cards used.

SHC: Of course and I will be placing their information down in a made up card section.

Vampire Nighthawk: Oh, alright. By the way, Read and Review People or I will summon my brothers and sisters and we will come after you.

FAKE CARDS:

Hope Dragon Rodrick: Legendary Creature,?/?, BBBRRUU, Trample, Flying, Effect: Hope Dragon Rodrick's attack and Toughness are equal to the number of creatures on the opponents side of the field.

Amulet of Ability: Artifact, 5, Effect: All creatures on your side of the field have haste.


End file.
